Teardrops on My Guitar
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: A simple Jabian angst. Enjoy this songfic from Tay's song!


**My first songfic from my favorite country singer other than Carrie Underwood, Taylor Swift! I just hope this turns out well. I've never written a songfic before, since I just had this account about 1 month ago, specifically 28****th**** of September. And I forgot :D silly old' me. Anyways, enjoy! I decided to not change the name in the song, so don't get confused!**

_Drew looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be_

Fabian snuck a glance at me. I tried to give him a fake smile so he won't see that I'm secretly desperate for him to like me. He is what I want and what I need. I want him to be mine and only mine. Us together is what we should've been, and not just regular friends.

_I'll bet she's beautiful_

_The girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything_

_That I had to live without_

I can bet for a million pounds that the girl Fabian talks about, Nina, is the most beautiful girl in his eyes. She's got everything. Looks, brains, charms, all those things I don't have.

_Drew talks to me,_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when he's with me_

Every time he tells a joke, I always laugh because his jokes are just so hilarious. Every time I'm with Fabian, everything just seems to vanish. Only me and him. And that's my biggest wish.

_He says he's so in love_

_He finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows _

_He's all I think about at night_

Fabian said that he is now falling for Nina. After years of obliviousness, he finally felt the true meaning of love. I wonder every time if he realized that I always dream and think about him every time, everywhere, even in my dreams.

_Cause he's the reasons for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Fabian is the reason I always cry at night. He's the reason I'm weak. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. He's the one that keeps me wishing on a shooting star, the one that keeps me wishing for him to come to me. Fabian is like the song that's I'm addicted to, the one I keep singing for no reason why. I'm obsessed with him.

_Drew walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

Everytime Fabian walks by me, he never realized that my breathing got stuck in my throat. He's always so perfect, with that brunette hair, that grey sweater. Then I realized, why can't we be together? Oh yeah, because Fabian and Nina are like perfect, while I'm average and imperfect.

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know she's lucky cause_

Nina better give Fabian all of her love. She should realize that she's the lucky one. She should realize that Fabian has the most beautiful eyes. She better hold on to him, and not release him.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

Fabian is the reason I always cry at night. He's the reason I'm weak. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. He's the one that keeps me wishing on a shooting star, the one that keeps me wishing for him to come to me. Fabian is like the song that's I'm addicted to, the one I keep singing for no reason why. I'm obsessed with him.

_So I'll drive home alone_

_As I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down _

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

That's it. I've had enough. I know I lost, I should just give up. I can manage. I can drive back alone, I will put his picture down. I should just get some sleep and stop thinking about him.

'_Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing _

_Don't know why I do_

He's the reason I felt weak and old. I never felt the joy of youth anymore. He knows a lot about me personally, and I thought it would sprout to something even more. He broke my heart, but I'm still obsessed with him.

_He's the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And he's all I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

He's like time, I can never get enough of him. He, just Fabian, I fell in love with. He looked at me, and I gave him a smile so he won't see how depressed I am to see him all lovey-dovey.

**There you go! A song-fic! You can guess who right? It's just so simple! Angsty song-fic. I'll try to make a new one soon. Review guys! Bye!**


End file.
